Avengers United
by Dead stroke360
Summary: Tony Stark and Hank Pym come together to assemble a team of heroes to defend New York. When a powerful threats comes to the city the Avengers most work together to fight the threat and save New York from an invasion.
1. Chapter 1

Avengers united

The New York sky was bright orange as the city was lined with fallen and destroyed buildings, flames rising from the wreckage. Ironman was flying through the city, looking around at the destruction. He stopped when he saw a figure near by. The god of mischief himself, Loki. "You failed Stark. Now your friends and allies are dead. This city is now mine!" A evil grin crossed his face and then he blasted Ironman back with his staff. Ironman flew back and crashed onto the ground. He was now surrounded by the bodies of the dead avengers. "No, no, No!"

Tony shot up in his bed and breathed heavily. It was just a nightmare. Pepper Potts entered the room in a hurry. "Tony! Is everything alright? You were screaming." She asked worriedly. Tony took a moment to calm down then spoke up, "It's nothing I just had a nightmare that's all." Pepper frowned and walked over to him. "You nearly gave me a heart attack. Are you sure you're alright?" She sat next to him. "Well everything is fine now that you're here.." Tony smirked a little. Pepper rolled her eyes, "Such a charmer. I made breakfast for you in the kitchen." She got up and left.

Tony was eating his breakfast while checking files on his laptop. "What are you working on?" Pepper asked, glancing over his shoulder. "Just looking at something." He replied briefly. "Captain America? Ant-man? Hawkeye? Those are all heroes. Are you finally making some friends?" Pepper teased him. "Very funny. I was discussing an idea with Hank Pym. You remember him right?" Pepper nodded. "Well as it seems there are more threats attacking the city everyday. Some threats can't be fought alone. Pym and I were thinking of assembling a group of heroes to fight off those threats and protect the city." Tony explained to her. "That's not a bad idea it could be of use." Pepper commented. "Mind calling Hank? I think it's time we put this idea into action."

Hank Pym arrived at Stark Tower and was sitting on the couch with a cup of tea. "Hank glad you could join me." Tony walked into the room and took a seat. "Stark. Why have you invited me to your residence?" the scientist asked. "Well I was thinking maybe it's time to create the team of heroes we were discussing last time." He said to him. "Ah yes the team. Have you been looking for possible recruits?" Hank asked. Tony put a device on the coffee table and it brought up a holographic screen.

"Steve Rogers aka Captain America." It brought photos and documents on him. "Clint Barton aka Hawkeye." It switched to photos and documents of Hawkeye. "Bruce Banner aka-" Tony started but Hank interrupted. "Wait the Hulk? Are you sure that's a good idea?" Hank questioned. "Well if we manage him and try to keep him somewhat stable then he would be a good heavy hitter for the team." Tony explained himself. "Well this is going to be one hell of a ride." Hank remarked.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony Stark was now in his limo being driven to a gym. He was reading a newspaper while during the trip. "Jameson really has it out for that Spider-Man guy.."

"Sir we're here." said the driver.

"Right. I'll be out shortly."

Tony set the newspaper aside and got out of the limo, entering the gym. Steve Rogers was at a punching bug, not going easy on it as he delivered fast and strong punches. Tony took a moment to admire the man before slowly stepping towards him. "You must be Mr Rogers."

"Depends who's asking." Steve stopped and looked over.

"Tony Stark."

He walked over and held out his hand for a shake but didn't receive one.

"Stark huh? Aren't you that boy millionaire?"

"Billionaire actually, not to brag or anything." Tony corrected.

"What do you want with me?" Steve asked.

"Well you see me and a friend are looking to assemble a team of heroes with unique abilities to defend New York. Your name happened to be brought up."

"Why do you need me? I'm just some guy from brooklyn with a shield." Steve remarked.

"Oh you're more than that solider. Didn't that serum give you enhancements?"

"You did your homework I see. Yes it did but even then would it be possible to fight off dictators from other dimensions? Aliens?"

"You'd be amazed what you could achieve. Hell i'm a guy in a suit of armor and i've gone up against some tough foes. And you wouldn't have to just rely on yourself, your other teammates will have your back." Tony assured.

"I'll consider it." Steve concluded and recived a card from Tony.

"My numbers on there, just call back when you've decided."

Tony strolled out of the gym and got back into his limo, driving away. "I wonder how much luck Hank's having…"

Meanwhile Hank Pym was visiting the home of Clint Barton. Hank knocked on the door and it was opened by a woman. "Uh hello do you need something?" she asked.

"Yes hello is this the residence of the Bartons?"

"It is. Are you one of Clint's friends?"

"Well not exactly. I'd like to speak with him about a important subject." he explained.

"Right well i'll go and get him. Please come in and have a seat."

The woman walked away and Hank waited patiently inside the house. Soon Clint Barton walked over to Hank, looking him over.

"You must be Clint. I'm Hank Pym." The two shook hands.

"An honor to meet you Mr Pym i've heard about your work. What brings you here?"

"I came with a offer. See me and another friend are looking to assemble a team of heroes and-"

"Let me stop you there. I don't do this hero gig anymore."

"How come?"

"I have a wife and kids that need me. I can't just go back out there and risk my life."

"I can see your concerns with this but I promise you that your family won't be in harm's way. Your service will help our city be a better place."

"I appreciate the offer but i'll have to refuse."

"I see. If you ever reconsider just contact me."

Hank got up and left the house. That night Clint was in bed with his wife. "Are you going to join them?" She asked.

"No babe. I don't want to put you and the kids into danger."

"I can handle them just fine you know."

"I know that but what if I don't come back from this. What then?" he sighed.

"Then the kids will know of the brave, strong man there father was. They look up to you and would be bragging that there father is the best."

"You're just saying that."

"I mean it Clint. You are the best." She kissed his cheek.

"Fine, fine I'll think about it. But until then.." He kissed his wife and she giggled.

Back at Stark Tower Tony and Hank met up. "Any luck?" Tony asked.

"He rejected it but hopefully might reconsider."

"Steve said he'd think about it."

"So far not the best start but it's something right?"

"True. We'll have to pay our big friendly Hulk next." Tony told him.

"That'll be interesting. I'll have to pass on this one, my girlfriend is coming back tomorrow from her trip to San Francisco."

"Leaving me with the heavy work. Figures." Tony said jokingly.

"Glad luck and try not to piss him off will you?"

"Alright I got it." Tony insisted.

Hank walked off to the elevator and Tony walked off towards him armory, entering it quietly. "Note to self: make new armor to maintain Hulk. Just in case."


End file.
